音也x时矢的秘密圣地
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 一十木音也x一之濑时矢的LOVELOVE短篇系列。Ittoki OtoyaxIchinose Tokiya oneshot series. Update: SP 02. TOGETHER，FOREVER sequel to ONE & ONLY
1. NO 1 ROULETTE

**歌之王子殿下****音也****x****时矢短篇系列**

命运就像轮盘一样，不停的转啊转。在轮盘转动时谁也不知道下一步会发生什么事。而一十木音也与一之赖时矢的相遇又会创造出怎样的故事呢？

**ROULETTE**

当一十木音也看到同宿舍的舍友时。他万万都没想到自己的舍友竟然就是常在电视上出现的超人气偶像—HAYATO。虽然后来经过证实后才知道舍友名叫，一之赖时矢，是HAYATO的双胞胎弟弟。音也虽不是HAYATO的粉丝，不过对于HAYATO还是多少有点欣赏，所以能够跟HAYATO的弟弟当舍友，音也还是觉得十分幸运。

在相处了一段时间后，音也真的觉得时矢是个很努力的人，又或许更概说时矢是个很忙的人。介于两人在不同的班级里上课，唯一能够见面的时候除了用餐时间大概就是在宿舍里了。可每当音也回到宿舍时，很多时候都不见时矢在房间里，特别是最近。问了时矢原因也只得到"有事。"这样的回复。

[啊~真的很无聊呐！]音也看着只有自己一个人的房间不禁叫道。

—明明是双人宿舍怎么最近都觉得这房间只有自己一个人住着。

虽然知道时矢或许真的是有什么事要忙，可是音也就是觉得有点寂寞。这种寂寞感在察觉了对于时矢的感情后更是明显。

一开始音也从来都没想过自己有一天会对同是男性的的时矢产生感情，可是看着时矢一直不断的努力。时间长了，渐渐的就喜欢上了。不过因为碍于学院的"恋爱禁止令"音也一直都没有向时矢告白。其实更重要的是担心因为突如其来的告白会摧毁两人之间的友情，又或者只是纯粹的在逃避罢了。

[啊~真烦，去找真君和小那他们好了。]

就在音也准备起身时，房门突然打开走进来的正是音也一直心心念念的人，一之赖时矢。时矢一进门什么话都没有说就趴倒在床上。看起来一副很累的样子。

[时矢，你回来啦！今天没有事吗？]

[唔。。。嗯？暂时告一段落。。。]

回答了音也的问题后，时矢就一点动静都没有了。 而原本打算去找圣川真斗和四之宫那月的音也也只是翻出了一本书然后在时矢的床边坐下，享受着拥有时矢在身边的感觉。

[抱歉。。。音也。。。]

原本以为时矢已经睡着的音也在听到时矢的声音时被吓了一跳。转过头时却发现时矢正在盯着他看。

[什么事？]

[很寂寞吧。。。最近。]

[啊。。。其实—]

[我也觉得很寂寞。] 时矢突如其来类似告白的话让音也一时不知道该如何反应。

—真是狡猾啊，时矢。

音也起身改坐到时矢的床上，然后低下身子直道两人的唇只剩下不到１公分的距离。过程中两人的双眼一直对视着。

[呐，我可以吻下去吗？]

不等时矢的回复，音也已经吻了下去。原本只打算轻轻的吻一下，却没想到事情一旦发生就几乎一发不可收拾。直到时矢唇间发出的呻吟声才将音也的理智给拉了回来。离开了时矢的双唇，整理好了思绪后音也才问出刚刚的行为背后的意思。

[我说，我们这算是在交往了吧？]

[算是吧。]

得到了时矢的肯定后，音也终于露出了这段时间以来最灿烂的笑容。然后将时矢紧紧地抱在怀里。

那么"恋爱禁止令"怎么办？谁管它！

END。


	2. SP 1 ONE & ONLY

**歌之王子殿下****音也****x****时矢短篇系列****之****时矢生日贺文**

呐，是从何时开始的呢？

视线一直追索着你的身影，不舍得移开。你的任何一个表情或动作都不想要错过。

只想看着你一个人，也只想要你一个。独一无二唯一的一个。

渴望你眼里，心里也只有我一个。想要独占你的一切。

想要对你说出那方在心里许久的那三个字。

**ONE & ONLY**

—8月6日，11.30pm，医院—

夜晚的医院异常的安静。在千摆脱万摆脱之后，才被应许继续呆在病房里。看着病床上依旧沉睡的人，感觉心脏微微的刺痛。已经十天了，自那次意外发生后，Tokiya还是没有苏醒过来。

突然觉得好害怕，从心里深处的感到恐慌。害怕自己一不留神Tokiya就会从自己身边溜走。

明明还没有让你亲耳听到。一直以来心里深处的欲望。

[我爱你啊！Tokiya]

* * *

><p>—7月28日—<p>

以"为了让你们更了解到所谓'偶像'~"林檎老师便带着我们A Class的学生参加了现今超人气偶像—HAYATO的节目录影。

第一次近距离的与超人气偶像HAYATO的接触，让人既兴奋又紧张。不过其中自己还掺杂了一些私心。想要了解能够让Tokiya把心思都放在身上的人，是个怎样的人呢？

HAYATO不愧为超人气偶像，身边的七海仿佛快晕倒似的一直处于兴奋状态。而HAYATO本身给人的感觉就跟电视上所看到的一样，是个很开朗的人呢。跟Tokiya真的是两个极端。不过或许是我多心了，总觉得HAYATO有点开朗的不自然。

经过一番介绍后，事情发生了。七海上头的打光灯突然掉了下来，来不及想太多反射性跑到七海的身边将她护在怀里。身后传来一声熟悉的"音也！"然后感觉自己被推了一把。

碰—！

[HAYATO！快叫救护车！]

转身的时候看到的是被等压在底下满头在流着鲜血的HAYATO。可是有那里不对，心里有个声音在呐喊着。

Tokiya。。。？刚刚的确是Tokiya没错，只有他会用那种口气叫着我的名字。到底是怎么回事？身体不自觉地朝着HAYA。。。不对，是Tokiya走去。

[To—Tokiya？]

只看着Tokiya很吃力的张开了眼睛看像我貌似想说什么。可是在听到什么之前Tokiya已经晕了过去。

[Tokiya。。。TOKIYA!]

想要跑过去将Tokiya摇醒，可是身体却被人往后啦。回头看到真斗拉着我的手说了句"那是HAYATO！不是一之濑，你清醒点！"可是他们却不知道，躺在那里的的确确是Tokiya，不会错的。

后来也不知道发生了什么事，就这样回程中脑袋一片空白。回到学院时，七海还在不停的哭泣着，她身边的涩谷一支不停的安慰着她。不远处，莲和翔向我们走了过来。

[你们一个两个怎么一脸忧愁，录影很无聊？话说イッチー也真是的一大早就不见人—痛，你干嘛啊，圣川？！]

接下来他们说了些什么并没有听清楚，转身就往宿舍的方向走去。现在只想快点会宿舍，回到拥有Tokiya气息的地方。只属于我们两人的地方。

Tokiya，别丢下我一个人离开，我还没告诉你。。。

[我爱你啊！Tokiya]

* * *

><p>回过神时，发现那双自己最爱的眼睛正盯着自己看，脑袋突然反应不过来。<p>

[To—Tokiya？]

[嗯。你没事吧？]

Tokiya真的醒了，太好了！这几天的紧绷着的神经终于能够放松了。不过刚刚Tokiya的确说了什么吧？

[你和七海同学都没受伤吧？]

Tokiya的声音听起来有点沙哑或许是太久没有说话的原因？可是为什么呢？明明平时那么冷淡的一个人。这种时候竟然只在乎别人的安慰。

[啊啊~Tokiya真的是个笨蛋呢！自己都伤成这样了还关心别人。嘛~不过托你的福，我和七海都没事哦！]

只看见听了我的话之后，Tokiya松了口气很小声的说了句"那就好"。心里不断的猜想Tokiya是那句是为了谁。。。突然不知道怎么的感到有点生气。

[什么'那就好'啊。你再不醒来的话都要错过你今年的生日了！]

[什么生日？]

[你已经昏迷了十天，今天是8月 6日再过大概10分钟就8月7日了。]

[十天？！]

Tokiya激动的起身却不小心拉到了伤口，额头上的绑带渐渐的掺出鲜红色的血来。整个人摇摇晃晃的，担心Tokiya会再添什么伤口，连忙上前扶住了他。

[Tokiya你才刚醒过来别突然就这样起身。你先躺下休息，我去帮你叫医生。]

看着Tokiya躺好后，转身想要离开病房时才想起来之前准备了生日礼物要送给Tokiya。马上的就又倒回Tokiya身边。拿出一条之前看到一个设计简约的项链放到Tokiya的手里。

[这是生日礼物哦！生日快乐，Tokiya~嗯，好了我现在就去叫医生。Tokiya千万别乱动哦！]

走出病房时，突然想起好想有什么东西被忽略掉了，是什么呢？

—我爱你啊！Tokiya

[唔哇哇哇—！Tokiya到底是几时醒过来的？不过Tokiya也没表示什么，是没有听到吗？果然还是再告白一次比较好吧。等Tokiya出院后来个正式的告白。好~就这么办！]

I love you, my one and only, Tokiya.

END。


	3. No 2 COMPASS

**歌之王子殿下****音也****x****时矢短篇系列**

***ROULETTE后续**

人往往会在人生的道路上迷失了方向，这时候又有谁会出现帮助自己找到该往的方向呢？

**COMPASS**

跟一之赖时矢确定好关系之后，一十木音也从时矢那里得知了，原来超人气偶像HAYATO并不是时矢的双胞胎兄长而是时矢本人。这下子终于知道为什么时矢会一直那么忙碌了。不过音也在知道这秘密的时候，不得不说他真的感到十分惊讶。从那之后对时矢多了份佩服与崇拜之外，其实也有点心疼那样子的时矢。

—所以才会那样不断的努力吗？

这一天，当音也回到宿舍时，看到的是一脸懊恼的时矢视线一直盯着眼前的乐谱。

[啊啊，你这样盯着那些乐谱看得我都觉得妒嫉呢。]

[音也。。。？ 笨—笨蛋！你这是在说什么话！]

因为太过专注而没有反应过来的时矢在仔细回想了音也的话后，双颊不禁发热。整个人显得不知所措。看着时矢不知所措的表情，音也不但没有心软，反而掀起了他作弄时矢的欲望。

[因为啊~总觉得时矢对这那些乐谱比对着我还要专注不是吗？明明两情相悦的说。]

[我。。。]

—明明平时没什么表情的现在这样慌张的样子，时矢果然很可爱啊~！

[果然时矢比起我更喜欢那些乐谱吧。]

[才没那回事！] 时矢突然站了起来，提高声量大声地喊道。

[那你就证明给我看吧~！只要你亲我这里的话。]

音也用手指点着自己的嘴唇，眼睛直盯着时矢看。时矢看着音也所指的地方，突然觉得自己脸颊的温度貌似比看才还要热。听到音也一声"快点"，时矢向音也的身体靠了靠然后紧闭着眼睛将自己的嘴唇贴上音也的。

—啊~真糟糕！时矢你露出这样可爱的表情会让我忍不住啊！冷静~冷静！

音也紧紧地抱着时矢想试着让自己冷静下来，因为他还有比自己的欲望更重要的事情想要跟时矢谈谈。

[好~冷静了！]

[音也？]

[呐~时矢你最近是不是发生了什么事情？]

其实时矢那样专注的盯着乐谱的样子是最近音也回宿舍后常见的画面。开始时音也以为是S CLASS的作业所以也没太在意，可是后来从莲和翔那里得知S CLASS最近没有作业时音也才想到或许是HAYATO那里发生了什么事吧。所以再次看到那样专注的盯着乐谱的时矢时，音也觉得果然是该跟时矢谈谈。

[你为什么会。。。]

[因为我喜欢时矢啊~很喜欢！]

[最近HAYATO的经纪人说演唱会的事取消了，甚至 连新专辑的事也。。。

然后录音课也不是很顺利，"你的歌没有'心'！" 被日向老师这样说了。可是我还是想唱歌，不论如何都想唱歌，只想唱歌！]

紧紧抱着时矢的音也能够感觉到时矢身体正在不停的颤抖着，自己的肩膀上也能够感觉到湿度。

[呐~我很喜欢时矢的声音哦！我想听时矢唱歌~超级想听！而且时矢有没有'心'这点最清楚的人不就在你面前嘛~！

我觉得呢，时矢只是迷失了方向，因为HAYATO所以不知不觉中走失了。所以只要再从起点开始就好啦！所以现在开始我们一起努力！不论时失迷失多少次我会一直在时矢身边，然后我们一起找出对的方向呐~！]

[嗯！我会再尝试一次，从头开始，用'心'唱歌。]

END。。。？

[嘛~竟然时矢的事情解决了，我们现在来解决我的事吧！]

[你的事。。。？]

[嘿嘿~]

[唔哇。。。音。。。嗯~]

音也微笑着然后将时矢推倒在床上，接下来就是他们两人独自的时间了。

外人退散！

END。


	4. SP 2 TOGETHER, FOREVER

**歌之王子殿下****音也****x****时矢短篇系列****之****时矢生日贺文**

ONE & ONLY sequel

不知不觉中迷恋上你那如太阳般的微笑。

无意识的宠你只因为想看着你一直幸福快乐下去。

不论你提出的什么要求最终都无法拒绝。

回过神来才发现我的世界里已经不能够没有你。

**TOGETHER, FOREVER**

—我爱你啊，TOKIYA

听见这句话时，一直以为自己还在睡梦中，毕竟在昏迷的这段时期耳边时不时会传来同样的一句话。所以张开眼睛看见音也低着头脱口而出那么一句惊人的话。突然不知道该如何面对那句话背后的意思和说着那句话的音也。

所以最终选择了逃避，而且似乎相当顺利。因为醒来后在医院里的那几天虽然音也天天都到医院看望他，不过态度就和平时没两样。回到学校后，生活模式也和之前没什么不同。

—果然是梦吧。。。那时候。

每次回想起一直在梦里所听见的那句话，就会不自觉的双颊发热。从出生至今，从来没有过的感觉。不知道该怎么形容，心"扑通，扑通"的不停的在耳边响起，感觉仿佛身体快要溶化似的。这样的感觉到底是什么呢？

—还是别想了，果然还是到外面散步放松下心情比较好。

走在学院里的公园的走道上时，心情果然放松了许多。突然从不远处传来了很欢乐的笑声。慢慢的走近，看到音也，七海同学，四之宫同学和圣川同学一个个都倒在草地上笑得非常开心的样子。看向音也和他隔壁的七海同学。。。

—很相配呢，两个人。

胸口突然传来刺痛的感觉，是身体还没痊愈吗？还是其实我喜欢。。。还是回去休息吧。就这样转身要向宿舍的方向往回走的时候身后突然传来很活力的声音呼唤着自己的名字。

[TOKIYA~！]

然后背后一沉，音也就这样想平时一样整个人趴在背上。

[好。。。重！]

[啊！抱歉，抱歉~ TOKIYA，怎么会在这里？身体好点了吗？]

[因为身体没什么大碍了所以想出来散步，不过现在要回去了。]

[啊啊，TOKIYA你等我一下我跟你一起回去！]

音也向七海他们道别后就跟着我一起回去，路上音也似乎心情很好的哼着小曲。看着音也的侧脸，突然的又想起了在医院的那段时间，脸颊再次感到发烫。回过神来后，被突然放大的音也的脸吓得一跳。

[干。。。干嘛？]

[嗯~没什么，TOKIYA的脸好红哦~发烧了？]

说着音也就将额头贴了过来，两人的脸先在距离好近。突然觉得好紧张，将双眼紧紧地闭上后自己的心跳声都能够清楚地听到。

—心跳得好快。。。是不是要坏掉了？

[感觉有点热呢，我们还是快点回去吧！]

回到宿舍后就被推到床上去坐好，然后音也就去倒了杯水。走到眼前时伸手想要接过杯子时却听到了不可思议的话。。。与其说是不可思议不如说感觉仿佛又回到了医院那时期。

[呐~TOKIYA，我爱你哦！]

[。。。梦？]

听到的瞬间整个人仿佛被下了魔法一样被定住了，眼睛一直盯向眼前的音也，突然脸颊感到又点痛才发现脸颊被音也咬了一口。

[。。。你在干什么啊，音也！]

[嗯~帮TOKIYA确定是不是梦。所以TOKIYA的回答呢？]

[。。。喜，喜。。。]

看着音也一连期待的表情，故其勇气用尽力气。可是话到嘴边，还是说不出来。可是就在刚刚察觉到自己的心情，然后再次听到音也的告白时就想着不回应音也得心情不行。

[TOKIYA说什么？]

[我喜欢你！]

[啊~就喜欢而已？我可是很爱很爱TOKIYA的说~]

[你不要太过分了！'喜欢'已经是我最大的极限了。]

接过音也手上的杯子，一口气将杯里的水给喝下去，目光尽量避开音也的视线。

[切~TOKIYA真小气，在医院时明明我每天都有对你说"我爱你"的说。]

—啊，真是拿眼前这人没办法。。。

[音也。。。]

闭上眼睛将嘴唇贴上音也的嘴唇，张开眼睛是看到音也双眼发亮，然后说了'多一次'。双手拥上音也的脖子，再次吻上音也的唇。

[OTOYA。。。Together, forever。]

END。


End file.
